Mere Technicality: The Sequel
by Jennstarzzz
Summary: As the title says, the sequel to Mere Technicality. Not sure how many chapters there will be. Let me know what you think! : Cedric/Hermione. Chapter 6 has some light smut. :P FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1

**_***_**

**_Sequel to Mere Technicality._**

**_Don't own any characters. Only storyline. AU. Cedric didn't die._**

**_You don't necessarily need to read Mere Technicality but it would help._**

**_

* * *

_**

It had been a few weeks since the 'incident' as Hermione was now referring to it. She and Krum had broken up, he immediately started going out with a Veela and couldn't be happier.

Cedric, however, was still with Cho.

Hermione, who was in her dorm packing the last of her things, felt silly. She had believed Cedric when he said he fancied her. Hermione snorted as she threw a pair of socks into her almost full trunk. They'd be going home in three hours time, after breakfast and after Dumbledore had wished them a happy holiday. She sighed and shook her head. Why would Cedric Diggory like normal, level headed Hermione? He was a Quidditch pro, and not to mention a sex symbol. _But so was Viktor..._ she reasoned.

"Ok, Hermione, stop thinking about it. It could be worse." She said. He could be spreading rumours, and making fun out of her to his friends..._Oh God, was he spreading rumours and making fun of her to her friends?_ Hermione took a deep breath and shook her head again, why was she letting this affect her so much?

Hermione stood and put her robes on over her white shirt and grey school skirt. She didn't bother putting her jumper on, it was far too warm for that. She made her way down to the common room to meet Harry and Ron and make their way down to breakfast. She smiled when she saw them laughing together.

"Well, ready?" She asked as she reached them in their armchairs.

They nodded enthusiastically and Ron rubbed his belly. Hermione laughed skipped over to the portrait hall, her bad mood forgotten.

They got to the great hall in a few minutes and sat down next to their friends. Seamus and Dean were joking around, throwing bread rolls at each other and levitating glasses over each others heads threatening to spill it. Hermione knew she was going to miss everyone deeply. She wasn't going to the burrow until late in the summer so she wouldn't see any of her friends.

"Hey, Hermione... Why's Cedric Diggory staring at you?"

"What?"

"Diggory is staring at you."

Hermione turned around and saw that Ron was right.

"Oh, I don't know. I helped him after the triwizard final. He was covered in cuts."

"**Is that why you weren't there when Harry got back?**" Bellowed Ron.

"Ron, don't shout..."

"No, Hermione... Is that why you weren't there?"

"Yes, it must be. I was helping him a while. Those bushes nearly tore his skin off"

Both Ron and Harry glared at Hermione and she knew they weren't talking to her. She sighed and dropped her head to eat her breakfast. A few seconds later a small piece of parchment dropped in front of her, Hermione looked up and enclosed it in her hand. She read it inconspicuously under the table and saw Cedric's handwriting.

Hermione,

Meet me in the prefects bathroom in 10 minutes.

I need to talk to you.

Yours,

CD

Hermione rolled her eyes but decided she'd rather do that than sit here and be completely ignored than her two "best" friends. She finished her breakfast and stood.

"Where are you going?" Demanded Ron

Hermione ignored him and walked out of the hall. She sat on the edge of the empty bath as she waited for Cedric. She didn't have to wait too long as he appeared few minutes after her.

"Hey..."

"Hi"

"Look, I'm sorry..."

"Just don't Cedric. You shouldn't have told me you liked me if you didn't."

"I do, Hermione. Let me explain."

"Why should I?"

"Because you like me and you want to give me a chance" Cedric said with a small smile.

Hermione smiled despite herself. She shook her head and shrugged.

"Go on then."

"Well, I tried to break up with Cho. And she completely broke down before I had a chance to say anything. She was telling me about her Grandma dying, and she clung to me all night. I didn't see her for days and I just couldn't. Not because she was my girlfriend, but I wouldn't do that to anyone. I tried to talk to you but she wouldn't leave me alone. I really am sorry. I wanted to see you so much..."

Hermione thought about it. Cho did disappear for a few days the week earlier. Hermione sighed and smiled slightly, standing up she walked over to Cedric who gingerly reached out and hooked one of his fingers with hers. Hermione smiled more and Cedric closed the gap between them and wrapped his arms around her.

"God, Granger, you scared me there..."

Hermione laughed and stood back from him. He slipped his hands around her waist and they stayed like that for a few minutes, just smiling at each other before they remember they had to get to the carriages.

"Listen, I'm guessing you don't have a phone so here's my address. Owl me!" Said Hermione, writing her address on a scrap of parchment. Cedric gave her his in return and she smiled at him. Cedric was staring at her in the entrance hall. She glanced arond nervously and drew her arms up around his neck, got on her tip toes and kissed him lightly. He smiled and pulled her tighter to him, kissing her more deeply. She pushed him away.

"Cedric, plenty of time for that later. I don't want the boys to see when they're not talkin to me anyway..."

"Because of me?"

"Hmm.. Yeah"

"Oh, don't sugarcoat it..."

Hermione grinned and kissed him again quickly. She pulled him outside to find a carriage to take them down to the train and got the last one. Two second year Slytherins were in there with them. Cedric did everything possible to assert his masculinity. He sat with his legs apart, his arm around Hermione with his top button undone. When they got out of the carriage and onto the train Hermione started laughing and shoved Cedric playfully.

"Could you be more manly, Diggory?"

"Oh, Diggory now is it?"

"Indeed."

"Well, Granger, I think I'm man enough. Do you?" He asked and came incredibly close to her. Hermione blushed but boldly said.

"Well, we'll just have to wait and see..." Before she spun and walked down the corridor to find an empty carriage.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

_*******_

_**Again, Characters not mine. Just storyline.**_

_**AU. Cedric's not dead. Obviously.**_

* * *

Cedric gaped and stared after her. _Did that just happen? Was Granger a tease?_ He mused as he follwed her down the corridor to find a compartment with her. He saw her disappear into a compartment a few metres in front of him, and got to the door as he heard her say "We may be on the train home but there are still rules. And I will get a prefect if you carry on doing that" Cedric stifled a laugh and moved back as one of the three 1st year Ravenclaws muttered "Come on, lets find another compartment" and cursed under his breath.

Cedric walked into the room as Hermione was levitating her trunk onto the shelf above the seats. He did the same as she closed the door behind them. Cedric sat down by the window and put one foot up on the seat.

"There are times when being seen as a boring tattler work for my benefit..." Hermione said, smirking.

"You did that to get them out, Granger? Very impressed... I could have used my manliness..."

Hermione giggled and sat on the opposite seat to Cedrid. He frowned slightly and looked at her

"Don't want to sit with me?"

"I do, but I want to talk to you and I think if I sat closer to you I'd be tempted to do things other than talk..."

"I don't mind that, Granger" Cedric said laughing.

Hermione laughed too and shook her head. She mimicked the way Cedric was sitting and put her feet up on the seat, with her back to the window, but crossed her legs at the ankles as she was wearing a skirt.

"Go on then Granger, talk."

Hermione turned slightly in her seat so her torso was now facing Cedric.

"How come you entered the tri wizard tournament?"

Cedric looked quite surprised and sat up a little, he seemed to be thinking for a minute before answering.

"The same reason the othera did? Except Potter of course... Fame... Glory... The tale to tell to my grandkids. The usual. Why do you ask?"

"I was just curious I suppose. I wouldn't have entered If I was old enough. I would have won if I entered though." She said with a sly grin.

"Oh really, you think you're better than me, eh Granger?"

Hermione only shrugged and smirked at him. He seemed to take this as a challenge.

"Ok, Granger, we'll see..."

Hermione giggled again and changed her sitting position. She moved so she was sitting cross legged opposite Cedric, but made sure her robes were covering her fully.

"So, why wouldn't you have entered?" Cedric asked curiously.

"It just seems like a stupid risk for a bit of fame. No offense" she added, cringing a little.

Cedric laughed and flicked his wand at her, showering her in pink confetti. She gasped and then looked at him confused, before saying playfully

"Ever so manly, Cedric."

He glared at her and flicked his wand again and the confetti turned baby blue. Hermione giggled as he struggled to change it into a darker colour.

"Its your fault! You're distracting me!" He whined eventually.

Hermione took her own wand out and turned them to the dark blue that Cedric was attempting, before using her wand like a hairdryer and blowing them off herself.

They continued to talk and joke about until they were almost back in London. Hermione stood and took off her outer robes. She packed them in her trunk and put on her grey school cardigan. A school cardigan was much less noticeable than black, billowing robes. Cedric did the same and Hermione couldn't help but admire his strong, tanned arms as his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows.

"Rude to stare you know, Granger"

Hermione looked up at him and felt her cheeks get hot as she blushed. She laughed a little and shrugged.

"Well, it's entirely your fault Diggory. How can I stop staring?"

He grinned and pulled her to him and held her tightly by the waist. Hermione looked up into his face and smiled as he closed his eyes and lowered his head to kiss her. She slid her arms up around his neck and met his lips for a light kiss. Cedric started pulling away, remembering that Hermione said she's rather talk for now. So he was surprised when he felt Hermione pulling his head back down to kiss him again, open mouthed and brushing her tongue against his lips. Cedric responded immediately and opened his lips so her tongue could tentatively probe his mouth.

They must have been closer to London than they thought as the train suddenly jerked as it braked and Hermione and Cedric were sent tumbling. They ended up with Cedric sitting on the seat, with Hermione awkwardly leaning on him. They stopped kissing and smiled and laughed a little. Cedric went to help Hermione up but was surprised again when she straddled his lap to carry on kissing him.

Unfortunately, the train soon came to a complete stop so they had to part and get off. They shared one last kiss before they passed through the barrier to their parents. Cedric promised to write to Hermione once he got settled back home, which would probably be tomorrow.

Hermione met her parents and beamed at them before hugging them tightly and kissing them both. Hermione left for home very happy, despite the fact that neither Harry or Ron said goodbye to her.

* * *

Let me know what you think, thanks :)

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

*******

**Canon Characters and Situations aren't mine.**

* * *

Cedric got home and levitated his trunk to the kitchen. He emptied his dirty clothes out onto the floor and went up to his room to put his books onto bookshelves and let his owl, Max, out of his cage. Cedric sighed and threw himself onto his bed. Then grimaced as he remembered that he had thrown his blankets over a pile of books that he didn't have time to tidy up before leaving for school. He stood and chucked the books into his trunk for now and lay back on his bed, staring out of the skylight in his ceiling. He watched the clowds go by in the mellow, evening sky. It was July so the sky was still light despite the fact that it was almost seven thirty. Cedric thought back to the tournament, he still couldn't believe Potter had let the vines get him. He would have helped Potter if it was the other way around. He _was_ glad though, if Potter hadn't left him then he wouldn't have met Hermione afterwards. If Potter hadn't left him he probably would have been killed by Voldermort.

A fluttering caught Cedric's attention and a small owl landed on the window above his head. He flicked his wand at it and it flew open, the owl flew in and landed on the bedpost. Cedric felt his heart beat a little faster as he thought of Hermione writing to him already. He plucked the letter from the owls leg and unrolled it quickly. Cedric sighed, it was a letter from his friend asking if he was home already. Cedric wrote his reply and gave the owl a treat before it flew off. He left the window open to wait for the owl again. However, a couple of minutes later he heard a loud crack from outside. Cedric jumped up on his bed and stuck his head out of the skylight window.

"Alright, Ced?"

"Alright Mal, what you doing here?"

"Been hearing some rumours, Ced..."

"Have you now?"

"Can I come in?"

"Course, come on up..."

Cedric lay back down on his bed and frowned. People had obviously seen him and Hermione, either on the train or in the entrance hall. The door to his bedroom opened and Malcolm Preece walked in.

"Come on Ced, spill it."

Cedric chuckled and turned onto his side to face his friend, who had sat on a seat opposite him.

"What have you heard?"

"They're saying you and Cho have finished. I knew that anyway. But, they're saying you finished with her for Granger, that 4th year Gryffindor..."

Cedric said nothing.

"People said they saw her kiss you in the entrance hall... and again on the train...So?"

"So...?"

"So is it true, Ced?!" Malcolm asked, clearly getting annoyed with his friends non-compliance in telling him.

"Yeah, it's true. We've been talking for a while... In the library and stuff. Well, she helped me after the third task and things just got a bit carried away. She broke up with Krum for me and then I eventually broke up with Cho for Hermione. Sort of. There was also the fact that she fancied Potter. She can get with him now if she likes."

Malcolm gaped at Cedric, clearly thinking he was crazy.

"Ced, you dumped Cho for a fourteen year old girl?"

"She's fifteen, she's one of the oldest in her year. She's sixteen in September so I'm not that much older than her."

"You know a lot about her..."

"Yeah, like I said. We spent a lot of time in the library talking. Well, whispering anyway."

Malcolm shook his head, as though he completely disapproved with what Cedric had done. Cedric shifted on his bed and lay on his back again, he stared up at the darkening sky as Malcolm tried to think of something to say.

"Just... don't let her interfere with Quidditch practise."

Cedric laughed and turned back to Malcolm, he threw a cushion at his head.

"Is Quidditch all you think about?"

"And girls!" Malcolm defended.

Malcolm threw the cushion back at Cedric, who took a hit squarely in the face.

**********************************************************************************************************

Hermione walked into her house and let Crookshanks out of his travel basket before collapsing onto the couch in her living room. Her parents laughed as they carried her trunk in from the car for her. They put the trunk down and Mr. Granger went into the kitchen to make some tea. Mrs Granger walked to the couch that Hermione was slumped on and motioned for her to sit up. Hermione did so and her mother sat next to her, draping one arm around he shoulders and pulling her close.

"So, who's the boy?"

Hermione stared at her mother wide eyed. She moved away slightly and leaned back onto the arm of the chair.

"Wh..what?"

"Come on now, you don't think your own mum knows that wasn't a just friends look you gave that boy before he and his father disappeared down that alleyway. Well, I assume it was his father. How terrible of me, he could be his guardian or his uncle..."

"Mum, you're rambling. Just because I looked at him in a certain way doesn't mean anything. I could give anyone that look and it doesn't mean I like them. And yes, that was Cedric's father."

"Ooh, Cedric is it?"

Hermione groaned and covered her eyes. She felt heat rising in her neck from talking to her mother about this. Thankfully her father chose that moment to come bustling in the room with a tray laden with three mugs of tea and a plate of biscuits.

"I don't suppose you get tea in Hogwarts? It's not a very magical drink really is it?"

"We do get tea dad" Hermione said, but seeing his face fall slightly she added, "but it's not nearly as nice as this tea. Tea at Hogwarts tastes like bark."

The Granger family spent the next few hours catching up. Hermione told them all about the Tri-Wizard tournament and the tasks that Harry had to do. When she got to the bit about Voldermort returning Mrs. Granger had her hand over her mouth and Mr. Granger looked aghast. Mr Granger cleared his throat.

"So... He's back properly now. I don't pretend to understand everything, but he's back. He has a body and isn't just the back of some idiots head?"

"Dad, calm down. Please. At least we know he's back. We can fight him this way. He has a body now so we _have _to be able to kill him!"

Neither of the Granger adults looked pacified by this but put a brave face on for their wonderful daughter. Hermione finished her tea and stood, she kissed her parents on the cheek and carted her trunk up to her room. She took her books out of her trunk and placed them carefully on her bookshelves, the door behind her creaked open quietly and she felt a large furry object brush up against her legs. Hermione bent down and picked her ginger familiar up before walking to her bed and sitting on it, letting Crookshanks climb from her lap to lie on her pillows. She gently scratched behind his ears before going back to empty her trunk of quills, parchment and clothes. She put her clean clothes away in her wardrobe and put her dirty clothes in a basket which she would take downstairs to the wasing machine later.

Hermione opened her bedroom window and leant out, looking around her house at the sights she hadn't seen for months. She looked down and saw the illuminated sign of her parents Dental Practise. As they lived above the practise Hermione's bedroom was in the converted loft and her parents room was next to the living room and kitchen. Both she and her parents had en suite bathrooms with a toilet, basin and shower to try and save space by not having a large communal bathroom. It suited them perfectly as Hermione generally took quite a while in the bathroom trying to tame her hair. After giving up on magical solutions as too much effort, having to perform charms as well as put thick, foul smellings pastes on her hair for mediocre results. Instead, Hermione had found a muggle shampoo which worked a treat. _Most of the time_.

Hermione smiled slightly as she saw the familiar sight of an owl flying towards her house. She assumed it wasn't Cedric as he had told her he would write the next day. Hedwig perched on her windowsill and held out her leg. Hermione took the rolled up parchment from her leg and opened it. She groaned as she read what it said:

Hermione,

Guess we know the real reason why you weren't there when Harry got back.  
Some friend you are.  
What did I say about fraternizing with the enemy?  
Now you're snogging Diggory as well as Krum?

Don't expect an invitation to the burrow this summer.

Ron.

Tears threatened to spill from Hermione's eyes but she held them back. She set her jaw and sniffed slightly before picking up her quill and unstopping her ink. She wrote on the back of Ron's parchment not bothering to get a clean piece.

Ron,

I assume you saw Cedric and I, or that someone told you about us.  
I don't understand why you are so angry.  
How was I supposed to know that Voldermort would come back?  
I dropped divination remember?  
You already knew the real reason I wasn't there. I was helping Cedric after  
he was almost flayed by those hedges.  
I would have done it for anyone.

Hermione.

Hermione tied the note to Hedgwig's leg and she flew off before Hermione had a chance to give her an owl treat. Hermione shrugged and carried her basket of dirty clothes downstairs and loaded the washing machine. Rifling through the fridge and kitchen cupboards she looked for something to snack on. Finding a bar of chocolate and a bag of dried fruit she went back upstairs to relax and watch television or read a book.

Lying on her bed, feeling a piece of chocolate melt on her tongue she thought about the train ride with Cedric. She smiled as she thought of the playful banter that they had shared and how at ease she felt in his company. She didn't feel like the bookworm everyone made her out to be, he made her feel like a normal, care free 15 year old girl. Well, sixteen if you counted the time added on from the use of the time turner. She still hadn't told her parents about that. Hermione felt tired. It was strange how a day of doing nothing could exhaust you so.

Hermione fell asleep in the fading light, with thoughts of the day on her mind.

* * *

*******


	4. Chapter 4

**

* * *

**

**Sorry I took so long to update, been in hospital. Pesky gall bladder. Gone now.**

**As it always is, I own no canon ch****aracters or canon situations.**

*******

The next day Hermione was catching up with one of her muggle friends on the phone while her parents were working downstairs. It was turning five thirty and for once the british summer was behaving. It was hot for once. There was, however, a wonderfully cool breeze blowing through Hermione's open windows. All day she had been cleaning her room and throwing out some old things like clothes from when she was eleven that were hidden at the back of her wardrobe. Whilst in school Hermione didn't really care about her appearance. She was there to learn not to enter into a fashion competition. However, when at home she had more time to spend taming her hair, painting her nails and wearing a little more make up. Hermione's mother called it her "Summer make over" but it wasn't really that. Of course Hermione's style had changed, but only as she matured. She no longer wore the pretty pink t shirts with daisies on, she was sixteen for merlin's sake!

"Mum said she's going to take me shopping at the weekend. She said it's about time I got some new clothes. She's right, most of my jeans are too short. So are the sleeves on my tops and stuff."

"Wow, Hermione, wish my mum'd say that! I get all of Grace's old clothes! She's always tells me 'I'm not going to buy you new clothes when you can have your sisters clothes!' I hate it!"

"Well, Sarah, you could have my old clothes too if you like..." Hermione teased.

Sarah swore loudly down the phone and Hermione heard shouting in the background.

"Sorry Hermione, mum heard me swear. Gotta go!"

Hermione heard the beep that meant Sarah had hung up and chuckled. Putting the phone down she looked around her room. She had two black bin bags sitting by the door, waiting to be taken to a charity shop. Giving things to charity was more complicated than she thought. Being a witch Hermione had to make sure she hadn't given anything away that was from her world rather than the muggle world. She couldn't have someone buying her old Hogwarts robes for example, those were now underneath her bed in a storage box. Hermione sat on her bed, leant against the wall and looked around her room. It wasn't a girly girl's room that was for sure. Although she would probably change it given the chance she was content with her light blue walls. It was easy to compliment with a deeper blue which made up her curtains and the blankets on her double bed. Hermione moved and lay back on her bed, fiddling with her wand. Not for the first time she wished she was old enough to use magic outside Hogwarts. Whilst she was contemplating what she would transfigure in her room, or the house in general for her parents, she heard a scratching on the windowsill. Hermione turned her head to see an owl standing at the open window. Hermione stood and walked over to the owl and took the letter from its leg and gave him some owl treats that she had bought to give to Hedwig and Pigwidgeon.

Hermione sat to her desk and opened the letter, smiling when she saw it was from Cedric.

Alright Granger,

It's Cedric. Told you I'd write today!  
Hope you've been relaxing and not been doing schoolwork already.  
Does it take you long to get home after the train? Me and dad apparate  
so it only takes us moments.  
I know you can't do that cause you're not 17 and your parents are muggles.

As soon as I got in one of my friends came round to ask about us. We were seen kissing.  
He was demanding details. I told him you used your womanly ways to hoodwink me.

Hope all is well,

Cedric x

Hermione laughed and shook her head, womanly ways indeed! She took out a new sheet of parchment and started to write after giving Cedric's owl some treats.

Listen Diggory,

You keep telling people I've been using my womanly ways to hoodwink you then  
people will start thinking you can't rely on your charm to get a girl...

As for your question, yes it takes a while to get home. It takes about an hour and a half  
to get home from London, so it's not too long. Not as quick as apparation though.

Yes, I got a letter from Ron a little while after I got home. Apparently I'm not welcome  
at his house this summer. In kissing you I was "fraternising with the enemy"

Speak soon,

Hermione x

Hermione sat back after giving her letter to the owl to deliever to his owner. She heard her father call her name and stood, she walked to the door and opened it so she could hear him better.

"Hermione, come down for dinner!"

Hermione smiled and picked up the black bin bags by her door and carried them down the stairs with her, to leave in the living room until the next morning when she planned to take them to the shop down the road.

Hermione sat at the dinner table that was in their country style kitchen and waited for her mother and father to sit with her.

"What have you been up to today then, Hermione?"

"I've tidied my room and sorted out some things to take to the charity shop tomorrow. I've cleared out my wardrobe of all the clothes I don't wear anymore and the shoes that don't fit..."

"I can't wait to take you shopping tomorrow..." Hermione's mother burst out, interrupting Hermione. "Sorry love, but I've wanted to go on a girly shopping trip for so long!"

Hermione laughed and picked up the salt shaker to season her meal, home made shepherds pie and chips. The food in Hogwarts was certainly delicious, but there's nothing like home cooking. Hermione happily dug in, talking about her parents day and how she had caught up with her muggle friend, Sarah.

To Hermione's delight her mother brought out a rather large chocolate gateaux for dessert and cut a huge piece for her only daughter.

"Mum! If you keep feeding me like tonight I won't fit in the clothes we buy tomorrow!"

Hermione's mother laughed and told her she needed a little meat on her bones. Hermione laughed and, without complaining again, ate her large piece of cake. Leaving the table that evening, Hermione thought she had never felt so full of delicious food.

Back up in her room Hermione lay on her back and turned on her television for the first time in months. She flicked through the channels and was soon bored. Hermione rolled onto her stomach and looked under her bed, she pulled out a plastic storage box and opened it. She pulled out a video cassette and put it in her vhs player. She fast forwarded until the film began and lay back again, her arms folded behind her head as the sun faded. Hermione laughed as the cliché of Hocus Pocus began.

About half way through the film, which her parents had bought her as a joke when it came out two years earlier, Cedric's owl landed on the windowsill again. Hermione paused the film and took the reply from the owl's leg.

Granger,

You live quite far from London then. So do I but like I said, we apparate.

I'm sorry to hear about Ron, I understand if you want to stop talking. Friends are important.  
I'll be rather upset if you do decide not to talk to me though, and you'll have  
that on your conscience. Do you think you could deal with that?

What have you been up to since you got home?

Cedric x

Hermione laughed again and shook her head, Cedric's humour was different to Harry and Ron's and she liked that. Hermione examined the letter and admired Cedric's handwriting, it was clear and a lot of the letters looped but it was still masculine. There was no way it could be mistaken for a females handwriting. She took out another piece of parchment and started writing her reply. It took her a while to think of what to write, which was unusual as she was usually good at writing letters. Eventually she was satisfied and attached the letter to the owls leg and off it flew. Hermione settled back down to watch the rest of Hocus Pocus as the sky finally went dark.

***************************************************************************************************************

Cedric was in a chair in his room with his feet up on his battered antique desk, once it was deep mahogany with a green leather top, now it was still deep mahogany but it was covered in scuff marks from shoes and dints where Cedric had chucked his empty trunk down to pack. He was playing with the small replica of the Swedish Short-Snout that he had pulled out of Barty Crouch's bag during the first task. Cedric had asked Professor Dumbledore if he could keep it as a momento. Dumbledore acquiesced but warned that the charm that animated the dragon would wear off at some point. That was happening now, where it used to spout flames and try to fly away now it could only manage to blow smoke and move its wings feebly. Cedric was about to attempt the charm that would animate the dragon again when he heard Max scrabbling at the windowsill. Cedric stood quickly, put the dragon in a drawer of his desk and opened the window so that Max could get in. He smiled as he took the letter from Max's leg and sat back at his desk. Max flew over to his cage and hooted before Cedric chucked a treat into the cage.

Cedric read the letter with a smile on his face, at least he knew Granger could handle some teasing. Unlike Cho. He had asked if Hermione could put up with Cedrics disappointment on her conscience and he was pleased to see that apparently she couldn't.

Diggory,

Whilst it is true that friends are important, these friends of mine are being gits.  
And even if they weren't being gits I don't think I could bear to be the  
reason that Cedric Diggory -Hogwart's Heart-throb- is depressed.  
So, even if I didn't want to write to you, I would for that reason alone.

As for your other questions, you live further from London than I do.  
You live not far from Ron, correct? Well, I live closer to London just in  
the opposite direction.

Do you have any plans for summer?

Hermione x

Cedric almost laughed out loud when Hermione called him the "Hogwart's Heart-throb" some of his friends had teased him over his "popularity" but he didn't realise he was _that _well known. He grinned as his ego got a little bigger. At least now he knew Hermione was going to write to him, no matter what Potter and Weasley thought. He had forgotten he lived close to Weasley though. That could be awkward if they saw each other. Or if Hermione came to visit.

Cedric thought, trying to remember if he had any plans for the summer. He had Quidditch practise with some of his team, ones who were old enough to apparate or had someone to transport them to where they were practising. Other than that he wasn't doing anything. Cedric felt himself getting excited as he assumed Hermione was asking if he had plans so that they themselves could make plans.

Granger,

I appreciate you not breaking this heartthrobs heart by refusing to speak to me,  
your empathy towards my depression is most endearing.

I had forgotten that the Weasleys live quite close to me, even though we met midway between  
our houses to go to the quidditch world cup. I seem to remember a rather disastrous  
portkey landing from a certain Miss Granger.

I don't have any plans for this summer, except some quidditch practise with a few of my team.  
How about you? Any plans to go on a muggle holiday?

Cedric x

Cedric looked over to Max and saw him sharpening his beak on the bars of his cage. "Max!" Cedric called and held his arm out for him to land on. Cedric attached his letter to Max's leg and felt a tiny amount of pressure as Max took off and flew out of the window.

"Cedric, come down to dinner!"

Cedric stood and ambled downstairs, he entered the dining room and found his mother and father already at the table, seasoning their food and pouring gravy. Cedric sat down at his place and picked up the gravy boat and covered his food in it.

"Ced, really! How are you meant to taste anything but gravy?"

Cedric shrugged and smiled at his mother before shovelling a large forkfull of mashed potato and gravy into his mouth. Cedric had a great time with his family that evening, laughing and joking and catching up. Cedric's father told him about some trouble he'd been having at work trying to obtain liscences to accomodate certain animals for the triwizard tournament, as he worked for the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures.

"We're so proud, Ced. So proud! You got so far! Don't feel bad that you didn't win!"

"I don't, dad, if I'd have got to the cup before Potter I would have been killed."

The conversation at the table died down as each of the family members thought about what would have happened.

"I was talking to Hermione Granger, you know, Potter's friend. She helped me after the third task and was trying to make me feel better. She told me that technically I won anyway. Krum was out, as was Delacour and I was the third champion. Potter wasn't old enough to be chosen and there wasn't a fourth school. It was a mere technicality as she put it..."

Cedric's father beamed at his son as he had yet another thing to boast about to his work colleagues.

*******

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

*******

Sorry this is so much shorter than the others guys, I'm stressed from exams but thought you deserved an update.  
Please forgive me!

Once again, I own no canon!

* * *

A week and a half later Cedric was preparing to apparate to Hermione's home. They had decided that he should go to her home because he could apparate. Plus they wouldn't be pestered by Hermione's parents becuase they would be working all day. So at 10am on a tuesday in July Cedric said goodbye to his parents and stepped, twisted and appeared in Hermione's back garden. He blinked in the bright sunlight after apparating from the shade and looked around at Hermione's lush, green garden. He saw her sitting on a porch swing that was on some decking at the bottom of the garden. He walked down and sat next to her, slipping his arm behind her.

"Morning Granger!"

Hermione turned her head towards him and smiled, she lay her head on his shoulder and murmured a hello.

"Tired?" Cedric asked, kissing the top of her head.

"How can you tell?" Hermione asked sarcastically. "There were cats screaming outside my window all night, mating or something."

Cedric smirked and slipped his arm from the back of the swing to her shoulders and pulled her tight to him. Hermione's head jerked up as she heard a banging on the window of her house. She squinted and saw her mum pointing a finger accusingly at her, but she was grinning. Hermione groaned and nuzzled against Cedric's chest while he laughed. Hermione sat up and breathed in deep, trying to wake herself up.

"Would you like a drink? I have ice cold pumpkin juice!"

"Yeah, that'd be great, thanks Granger!"

Hermione stood and jogged to the kitchen, coming back with a glass jug of the liquid and two glasses. She placed the glasses on a table near the swing and poured two drinks, she handed one to Cedric and sat down. Cedric slipped his left arm around her shoulders and she lay her right hand on his knee. They sat in silence for a little while as they drank before Hermione stood to put her glass down, when she returned to the swing Cedric had turned and was lounging accross the whole swing, smirking at her. She shook her head and lifted his feet, sat down and placed his ankles accross her lap. She stroked his leg as they talked for a couple of hours about anything. They spoke about school, relationships, friends, parents and anything else they could think of. When it got too hot in the midday sun they decided to go inside. They walked up the stairs to Hermione's bedroom and opened the window as high as it would go and left the bedroom door open to create a breeze. Cedric sat on Hermione's bed, leaning against the wall by the window and Hermione lay with her head on his lap.

"When's you birthday?" asked Cedric suddenly.

"Um, the 19th of September... Why?"

"It's going to sound silly, but my friend was sort of... Calling me out because of your age, because you're 15..."

"I'm not, I'm 16."

Hermione laughed and Cedric's confused look, he shifted and looked like he was trying to form a question.

"I used a time turner in third year, for a year. So I'm a year older, the ministry acknowledges it."

Cedric gaped at her. "You used a time turner? For a year? And nothing happened?"

Hermione laughed and nodded as best she could whilst laying on Cedric's lap. "I wanted to take more subjects but they overlapped so McGonagall arranged for me to use one."

"You wanted to take _more _subjects? Bloody Hell Granger, I knew you were a bit bookish but that's taking the biscuit!"

Hermione glared up at him but realised he was smiling at her, she hit him lightly and pouted. Cedric poked her side and laughed as she squirmed.

Hermione couldn't remember a time when she felt more at ease with someone, even more so that Harry and Ron. Cedric didn't tease her for reading and studying, he admired her for it. The day had gone so well, she had made them lunch which they had eaten in the garden when the sun had moved from overhead, then they went back to her room to watch a film. They ended up watching Hocus Pocus because Hermione had told him about the way witches were portrayed in it.

It was 7.20 pm and Cedric had to leave at 7.30pm, they were laying on Hermione's bed talking a little but mostly just lying together. Cedric shifted on the bed and was leaning on his elbow over Hermione, she smiled and ran her hand up his arm around his neck and pulled him closer and kissed him lightly. He caught her lips as she pulled away slightly and ran his tongue along her lips. She opened them and his tongue darted inside her mouth quickly. She massaged his tongue with hers and pushed her body closer to his as his arm snaked around his waist to pull her to him. She rubbed his neck with her thumb as the kiss got deeper. Cedric's hand was travelling up her side towards her bosom when they heard someone clear their throat at the door.

"It's time for Cedric to go now, Hermione."

"Um, okay dad. Sorry..."

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own any recognisable situations and/or characters :]  
Sorry I've not written in so long, I had bad writers block for this story!**

* * *

It was nearly the end of summer and Cedric and Hermione had met up quite a lot. There were 8 days until they had to go back to school, Cedric for his 7th year and Hermione for her 5th. Important years for them both, Hermione was taking her OWLs this year and Cedric would be taking his NEWTs. Normally Hermione would worry about trying to maintain a relationship whilst trying to revise and study for her exams, but Cedric would be studying too so he would understand. Maybe they could study together in the library?

Hermione sighed, Harry and Ron still hadn't spoken to her. She didn't understand what she had done so wrong. How was she to know that Harry would suffer so badly? Yes she knew that someone had put his name into the goblet but they didn't suspect it was on Voldermort's orders. Besides, Ron was there when he got back. It wasn't like there was no one there. "Why am I even making excuses?" Hermione asked herself.

"Uh, Hermione... Your mum and I are getting ready to leave now. Are you sure you'll be okay?"

"Dad, I'll be fine honestly!" Hermione said, snapping out of her musings. "I'm not a child, plus I've got magic on my side"

Hermione's father chuckled and shook his head, he turned and went back downstairs as Hermione followed him. The Grangers were going to a dentistry convention in the north of England and were leaving Hermione at home. The convention was going to be 4 days long, but the Grangers wouldn't be back for five days because they would miss the last train. Hermione thought she heard a faint crack from above her, but shrugged it off as her parents taxi arrived to take them to the train station. Hermione hugged her parents and helped them put their luggage in the boot of the taxi. She waved them off and closed the door before turning and leaning on it.

Deciding that it was too late to go back to bed but too early to be up without any assitance Hermione made her way to the kitchen and clicked on the kettle. After making herself a cup of coffee she heard the post dropping through the letterbox, after checking there was nothing for her she put the letters in her parents office and made her way up to her bedroom.

"For God's sake Granger, how long does it take to get upstairs?"

Hermione yelped and dropped her coffee, drawing her wand and pointing it at the origin of the voice. Cedric Diggory was sitting on her bed, as bold as brass, smirking at her. Hermione lowered her wands and looked to her feet where there lay a smashed mug and very wet carpet. She sighed and stepped over it.

"Bloody Hell Diggory! What do you think you're doing?"

"Scaring you half to death apparently!"

Hermione glared at him and sat on the other end of her bed. Cedric frowned and pulled his wand out. He pointed it at the wet patch and dried it instantly, before pointing it at the fragments of the coffeer cup and repaired it. He looked at Hermione who was sitting with her arms crossed, staring at the floor. He moved closer to her and stroked her back only to feel her tense under his fingers. Frowning again, but determined he moved behind her slightly and dipped his head to kiss the back of her neck, which was exposed thanks to the band that was holding her hair up. He placed his hands on her waist and moved one leg so that she was sitting in between his legs.

Although he could not see it, his kisses were having a big effect on Hermione. Her mouth was slack and her eyes were almost shut as Cedric had apparently found a sensitive spot. Hermione's heart was pounding and she was no longer sure if it was the adrenaline from the shock or if it went with the knot that was building in her stomach, and the heat that was accumulating between her legs. Cedric grinned when he heard a soft sigh from the witch infront of him.

"Am I forgiven?" He murmured in her ear, causing Hermione to shiver as she felt his breath. A soft moan was his only answer and he smirked as Hermione turned and pushed him down on her bed. Cedric licked his lips as he lay on his back, looking up at the gorgeous witch who was straddling his hips. Her hair was mussed, and she was wearing soft cotton pajamas and he noticed with delight that her chest was rising and falling rapidly.

He ran his hands up her front and let them rest on her hips. His thumbs slipped underneath her cami and stroked the skin there. Hermione lent down and placed her hands just above his shoulders, bending at the elbows she kissed him lightly pulling away when he tried to deepen the kiss. She smirked as well as any Malfoy as she sat back up. She licked her lips and smiled as he glared at her.

Hermione leant back down and kissed him again, moving away before he had time to respond she let her lips trail accross his jaw before she kissed his neck lightly moving slowly down towards his collarbone. She undid the buttons on his light blue shirt and followed her hands with her lips, as she kissed a line down the middle of his torso.

Cedric was having trouble keeping his composure, he wasn't used to having all this attention and he could barely keep from squirming. He never thought that Hermione would be so confident in the bedroom, she had blushed when he had told her she looked ravishing on their only proper "date". Cedric felt her fingers brush against the low waistband of his trousers and groaned as her lips followed soon after. Her lips left his skin and he felt her weight settle against his legs. He lifted his head and looked down to see her smiling up at him.

He glared playfully and she giggled before moving back up his body and straddling his hips again. After feeling those lips trailing a burning line down his body he wants to feel them against his. He sat up and pulled Hermione against him before kissing her. He pushed his tongue between her lips and heard her moan lightly. As much as he wanted to stay in that position, Cedric's stomach muscles were protesting. So instead, he lay back down and pulled her with him. Again her hands were placed either side of his head to support herself as his hands slipped under the back of her camisole.

Hermione had forgotten her anger and fright almost as soon as Cedric's lips had touched her neck, but if there had been any anger left it was definately gone now. She felt his slightly caloused fingers stroke her back and thought how much she liked the feel of his slightly rough skin against the smooth skin of her lower back.

Hermione had no idea why she had reacted the way she had, she was normally quite a shy person when it came to sexual situations, even when it came to kissing. Cedric seemed to bring out something that usually lay dormant inside of her. She felt sexy with Cedric, not good looking, or pretty, but sexy. And she loved it.

She smiled against Cedric's lips as she felt him lifting her cami top up, she leant up slightly and let him pull it off over her head. She heard Cedric groan and mutter something about not wearing a bra. Hermione smiled and raised one eyebrow as he stared at her breasts unashamedly.

Cedric licked his lips before leaning up and taking one of her nipples into his mouth greedily and flicked his tongue over it, he massaged her other breast with the hand that wasn't hold him up and rolled her nipple between his forefinger and thumb. He was happy to hear her moan almost immediately, he glanced up at her as he felt her fingers thread through his hair and hold his head where it was. It turned him on to no end to see her with her head back slightly, her mouth open and her eyes almost closed.

Each of them was so distracted by the other that they didn't noticed a certain ginger cat slink in through the door. Nor did they notice when he jumped nimbly onto the bed. They did however notice when he decided to nestle into the small gap that was between their bodies. Cedric pulled back as he felt the furry ball move against his bare skin. Hermione's eyes snapped open and she gasped as she too felt Crookshanks' fur against her stomach. Her eyes travelled to Cedric's and she saw him glaring at the cat resentfully and she couldn't keep it it. She burst out laughing.

Cedric looked up at her quizically and smiled slightly seeing her face light up as she laughed. He pushed Crookshanks off his lap and lay back on Hermione's bed. She calmed down but was still chuckling slightly when she moved to lie next to him. She lay on her side with one arm over his stomach, using his arm as a pillow as his hand slowly stroked her back.

"I need a shower."

"Come on Granger, lie with me for a while..."

"I just have, now I need a shower"

"Are you saying you need a shower because you've been lying with me?"

"I didn't mean that! You know I didn't!"

Hermione huffed as Cedric laughed and knelt up on her bed, she straddled Cedric and the laughter died in his throat and he licked his lips. She leant down, brushing her breasts against Cedric's chest as she placed a small kiss against his lips before murmuring "You wish". She stood up and moved accross her room to pick up a towel. She smirked as she heard Cedric's frustrated growl and sashayed out of the room.

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

**I don't own anything that is recognisable, unless you recognise it from my previous fics ;)**

* * *

"When did you become such a tease, Granger?" Cedric asked, following Hermione to the bathroom. She giggled and said nothing, Cedric entered the bathroom behind her and sat on toilet, after making sure the lid was down.

"Close your eyes"

"What?"

"Close your eyes"

"Granger, I've just seen you topless and you're going to make me close my eyes while you unwrap that towel?"

"Yes, you've seen me topless, you haven't seen me bottomless..."

"Mmm I hope to soon Granger" Cedric said and smirked at her, he chuckled as he saw her cheeks turn pink. "Fine Granger, my eyes are closed. See?"

Hermione quickly undressed and jumped in the shower, she pulled the shower curtain around and told Cedric he could open his eyes. Hermione showered quickly, she washed and conditioned her hair, shaved her underarms and was quietly glad that she had shaved her legs and bikini area the day before. After washing and using her favourite orange shower gel Hermione wrapped herself in her fluffy white towel.

Cedric grinned as he saw her step out of the shower stall. Her hair was sopping wet and was so much longer when it was pulled down by the weight of the water. The image of beads of water running down between her breasts was an incredible distraction and it was hard to look away. He glanced up at her face and was startled to see her smirking. She grinned at him and tucked the corner of her towel in and walked over to Cedric. His shirt was still undone and Hermione slipped her arms underneath. Cedric smiled and smoothed her hair out of her face before placing a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"You know, we've been together a month and a half?"

"Wow, it's gone fast... July 15th, you asked me to meet you in the Prefects bathroom. I'm glad."

Cedric grinned at her and pulled her close, Hermione moved her arms up around his neck and stood on her tiptoes to kiss him lightly. The movement, however, caused her towel to fall. Hermione gasped and tried to grab at it but Cedric pulled her tighter. Hermione's fingers trailed up Cedric's arms and clasped behind his neck. Cedric kissed Hermione as his hands trailed up and down her bare back. She squirmed against him and broke the kiss, breathing heavily and panting slightly. Cedric grinned, amazed at how responsive his little witch was. He dipped his head to kiss her again before dropping his hands to her bare buttocks. His fingers danced accross the sensitive skin and she moaned softly into his mouth.

Their tongues battled for dominance before Cedric growled in his throat and Hermione smiled against his lips, she acquiesced and immediately felt his tongue exploring her mouth, massaging her tongue with his. Cedric lost himself in the kiss and gently pushed Hermione until she was up against the bathroom door.

Hermione moaned as Cedric's hands travelled up and down her sides, brushing gently against the side of her breasts. Her hands moved from his neck to push his shirt off his shoulders. His hands left her body for a milisecond as he threw the shirt off, touching her again he moved to cup her breasts in his large hands. Hermione groaned as his thumbs grazed her nipples and Cedric took that as an oppurtunity to move from her lips to her neck. He placed small kisses down her jawline before kissing and nipping gently at her throat. After hearing her throaty moan and feeling the vibrations against his lips he knew he had to move her from the bathroom.

Cedric looped his arm around her back and pulled her away from the door before opening it and pushhing her through. They both gasped as the cold air hit their bare skin, a glance at the bathroom told Cedric the bathroom was steamier than they thought. He manouvered them to Hermione's bedroom and pushed her up against her door this time.

Hermione had one hand tangled in his hair and the other gently tracing random shapes on Cedric's back with her nails. She had no idea how much this was affecting him and when her hand dropped to his lower back he groaned and thrust his hips towards her, his hard member pressing into her stomach. Hermione's eyes snapped open and she gasped, causing Cedric to look up from his ministrations on her neck.

"I...I'm sorry" he muttered before moving away slightly, allowing her to either move away or pull him back. He was disappointed when she moved away and went to turn to get his shirt from the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked, mentally cursing herself that she sounded so unsure of herself.

"I thought you... thought you didn't want to continue..."

"Not at all... I just thought we should be um, more comfortable..."

Cedric grinned and then realised that he was seeing his girlfriend naked for the first time. He looked her up and down and groaned. She was perfect. His eyes travelled over her lovely pert breasts, down the curve of her waist and hips to her sex. She had shaved but had left some curly auburn hairs, and he was glad that she had. He follwed her long legs to the floor and travelled back up her body to her face. She looked awkward and her cheeks were a dark pink colour. Cedric walked over to her and took her hands in his.

"Hermione, you are absolutely beautiful baby." He murmured into her ear, he moved his hands from hers to gently stroke her back and he felt her hands on his waist. They stood for a while, feeling the closeness of the other before Cedric felt Hermione's lips on his collarbone.

"You know, I'm far too naked for this to be fair..." Hermione murmured, before dropping her hands to the waistband of his jeans. She unbuckled his belt and undid his fly, pushing his jeans down to his knees. He stepped out of his jeans and kicked them away, Hermione smirked and raised an eyebrow as she looked down. He glanced down and glanced to the side, obviously mortified.

"Snitches on your underwear? How very manly, Diggory"

Cedric glared at Hermione as she giggled, she kissed him lightly and murmured an apology. She pushed him backwards until his knees were caught on the bed and he was forced to sit. Hermione braced herself on his shoulders as she straddles Cedric's lap. His hands brushed up her legs to her bum and squeezed gently, making her giggle before she dropped her head to kiss him.

The fact that Hermione was straddling him with her legs wide and her sex mere inches from from his member was incredibly frustrating. Cedric trailed his fingers between her breasts, down over her stomach to the start of her curls. Hermione shuddered as his fingers stroked between her legs, not yet pressing between her folds. Hermione pressed on Cedric's shoulders until he lay back on her bed, she leant over him, kissing him deeply. Begging him in her mind to touch her more fully, she shrieked loudly as she felt Cedric a finger deep inside of her.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes... Just... Wasn't exactly expecting that!"

Cedric chuckled and slowly moved his finger in and out of her wet sex as Hermione leant back down to kiss him again. Supporting herself with her left hand she was careful not to touch Cedric as her right hand moved down towards Cedric's crotch. Hermione smirked as Cedric shouted out, his eyes seeking hers. She was shocked as the saw the look in his eyes, he growled and leant up to capture her lips in a searing, rough kiss.

Hermione pulled on Cedrics wrist until he withdrew his fingers from her. He looked at her, slightly confused, as she lifted his hand to her face. He groaned in ecstacy as she licked and sucked on the fingers that were wet with her arousal. Cedric watched her intently as she pulled his underwear down and he didn't miss the way her eyes lit up as she saw his member, he couldn't help but smirk. His smirk faltered however as Hermione looked worried, she glanced up at his face and smiled slightly.

"What's wrong?"

"Um, I'm what you might call inexperienced..."

"Come on Granger, that doesn't matter. As long as you're not a virgin!" Cedric remarked, trying to make her laugh again. Instead Hermione's face fell and she looked even more worried.

"Oh, God you are!"

Hermione quickly stood and took a few steps back. She looked close to tears and her chest was heaving. Cedric sat at the edge of the bed trying to think of something to say. He had only been joking but he really didn't think she was a virgin. He knew what Krum was like and thought that Hermione would have had sex with him.

"Granger... It was just a joke. I'm sorry. I thought... I don't know."

Thinking about it Cedric was very glad that Hermione hadn't had sex with Krum, or anyone else for that matter. He had heard through Cho's friends that he wasn't exactly gentle and something told Cedric that he wouldn't have taken it easy even though she was a virgin. Cedric pulled his jeans back on and stood, he walked to Hermione and touched her back lightly. She turned to him and he saw tears in her eyes.

Cedric took her hand and pulled her back towards the bed. He sat down and pulled her onto his lap. She sat sideways on his lap and his left arm supported her from the side, his right arm encircled her back and held her tight to him.

"Hermione... Please, look at me. It was an insensitive joke. You've no idea how happy I am that you and Krum didn't... You know. You deserve more. You deserve to be lavished with affection and I'm sure that Krum wouldn't have done that. I want to do that. I want to treat you like a Queen..."

Hermione's arm snaked around his neck and pressed her forehead to his, tears were falling down her cheeks but she was smiling. She kissed him lightly and excused herself for a moment. She went to the bathroom and washed her face, she tied her hair back loosely and picked up a clean pair of underwear from the laundry basket. She put them on and picked up Cedric's shirt and slipped it on, after buttoning the shirt she rolled up the sleeves to her elbows and smiled. Walking back into her room she saw Cedric lying on her bed staring out the window at the sky. She cleared her throat and he looked over at her, he smiled as he saw her in his shirt and patted the bed next to him. She lay down and threw her arm over his stomach.

"You know, you don't have to treat me like a Queen... A Princess will do just fine."

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own anything you recognise, unless you recognise it from previous chapters ;]**

**

* * *

**

After lying in bed with each other for a while Cedric jumped up and jogged down the stairs, Hermione watched him go and assumed he had forgotten that she had a bathroom next to her room. When he didn't come back after a few minutes though she got a little worried. She got up and wandered downstairs, her stomach growled as she smelled bacon being cooked. She entered the kitchen and leant on the doorjamb watching Cedric as he grilled bacon and fried an egg simultaneously. He was wearing her father's "Kiss the Chef" apron and was whistling. He looked up and saw her standing in the doorway, he smiled and carried on. A few minutes later they were sitting at the dinner table eating egg and bacon butties.

"So, the point of this was?"

"Your tummy was rumbling, so I thought I'd make us some food. It is nearly midday and I'm assuming you didn't eat breakfast this morning?"

Hermione agreed with him and savoured the taste of the salty bacon. Hermione finished hers first and thanked Cedric before standing and walking to the kettle. She made two cups of coffee and placed one down in front of Cedric.

"So, Diggory, any plans for today?"

"I was thinking of lying in bed with you all day. This is great coffee by the way."

Hermione blushed and took a sip of her own instead of answering. She loved the way Cedric was around her, he wasn't much different to the way he was with his friends, except more intimate. And he obviously didn't indulge in sexual activities with his friends. Hermione snorted as this thought ran through her head and Cedric's head jerked up, he raised and eyebrow at her but she shook her head.

She put her coffee mug down and walked towards Cedric, he pushed his chair back and went to stand, Hermione pushed him back onto his seat and straddled him, her back to the table. She draped her arms around his neck and smiled at him before gently pressing her lips to his.

"Sorry" She mumbled, "can't seem to get enough of you..."

He grinned at her and caught her lips again, pulling her tight to him. "I'm not complaining"

They spent the rest of the day lounging around the living room and Hermione's bedroom watching television and films on video tapes. Both Hermione and Cedric admitted that they were better than previous boyfriends or girlfriends, both were much more comfortable in the others company than ever before. The only problem they had was Harry and Ron. Ginny had written to Hermione after raging at Ron for not inviting her to the burrow.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Please forgive my ignorant brat of a brother and his idiotic best friend.  
They seem to think that your going with Diggory as being  
a kind of "betrayal"_

_Why didn't you tell me?! Merlin Hermione!_

_You've certainly got yourself a gorgeous one there!_

_Write soon!_

_Gin x_

Hermione had smiled until it hurt her jaw when she had received the letter in the late afternoon. She had written back straight away telling her exactly how she felt. Hermione was nervous as she sent it out because she hadn't told Cedric how she felt yet and Ginny was rather a gossip.

_Gin,_

_Sorry I didn't tell you. I was so caught up with everything  
it went completely out of my head._

_The boys reaction disappointed me, I had hoped they could  
accept it. Does Harry not fancy Cho? Is that not  
"betrayal" as she's in a different house?_

_I like him so much, Gin. He makes me feel amazing.  
I don't want this summer to ever end, I just wish it could stay like this._

_I honestly think I'm falling for him. What can I say, he tripped me._

_Hermione x_

_p.s Who knew I could be so clichéd?_

Ginny had read Hermione's letter and become even angrier with the boys. She decided to confront them about it but it would need some planning. Unfortunately Ginny was in bed with a rather bad cold at the minute and her mother was feeding her disgusting concoctions from the Lockhart Book of Household Remedies.

The next morning Hermione woke up to find a gentle breeze tickling her face, sunlight warming her body and warm breath bathing the back of her neck. She smiled and shifted slightly, feeling the arms that were around her tighten and pull her closer to Cedric's warm bare chest. Hermione's happy mood was soon spoilt when she heard the doorbell. After sitting up and racing downstairs she realised that she was only wearing a pair of knickers and Cedric's shirt.

"One second" she called through the door and grabbed her fathers mac. Wrapping it around her she opened the door to see a shamefaced Harry and Ron and an angry looking Ginny.

"Oh."

Hermione turned around and walked back into the house, bypassed her mother and father's dentistry and opened the door to the stairs that led to her house. Ginny led her brother and friend into the house and told Ron to close the door behind him. When they got up to Hermione's room, Ginny leading the way as she had stayed at Hermione's house before, Hermione was zipping up her jeans as Cedric sat on her bed with his jeans on and slightly tousled hair.

"Ginny, you didn't tell us he'd _be_ here!" Ron hissed.

Ginny glared at her brother and walked to Hermione to give her a hug, she waved shyly at Cedric before turning back to the boys. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Hermione move and sit on her bed, Cedric pulled her back and she ended up sitting with her legs accross the bed, leaning against the wall next to Cedric.

"I didn't know he would be here and what does it matter that he is. In fact, it involves him so it's good that he is here. Hermione, Cedric, my brother and his friend would like to apologise for the apalling way they treated you."

"Uh... yeah" mumbled Ron, Harry was staring at the floor.

Hermione looked at them for a while before saying "Ok. I accept your apology, pathetic as it was. But don't expect me to run over and give hugs and kisses like it's all forgotten. Because it's not, Cedric is an amazing man and I love him very much. But I do appreciate your apology, for what it's worth."

Harry, Ron and Ginny were staring at Hermione slightly wide eyed and she was pleased that her speech had sunk in, though she thought Ginny would expect it. She didn't realise they were staring because she declared her love, she didn't realise she _had _declared her love.

Soon after Harry, Ron and Ginny left and it was back to being just Cedric and Hermione. Cedric was debating with himself internally, he knew that Hermione hadn't realised what she'd said but he didn't know whether to mention it. Just in case she didn't mean it, or it was a slip of the tongue. He must have looked upset or moody because he soon felt her small hand on his chest.

"Are you okay?"

Cedric looked down at her and smiled slightly, he placed his lips on her forehead and kissed her lightly. He nodded in answer to her question and she seemed pacified. She settled her head on his chest and sighed contentedly. He kissed the top of her head lightly and then laid his cheek against the top of her head. He knew he loved her, despite the fact they had only been together a little while. He had admired her from afar for a long time.

"Hermione?"

"Mmm?"

"Before... When Potter and the Weasley's were here... You said you loved me."

"Yes..."

"I love you too"

* * *

A/N - I got _the _nicest review today, from "Me Me Me" so I wanted to thank you for that because you don't have an account, or you didn't sign it. Either way, thanks!! 3


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own anything recognisable. JKR's.**

**This is the last of this series. There will be another sequel soon!**

* * *

Cedric and Hermione spent the summer switching between his house and hers. Cedric's parents had fawned over her and made her blush countless times before it was Cedric's turn to blush as his father took out countless photographs off baby Cedric and showed them to Hermione. Both had been the same shade of red though one was from Cedric's embarassment and one was from Hermione giggling. Eventually Cedric had tugged on Hermione's hand and pulled her out of the room. In the back garden Cedric had turned to Hermione to find her still giggling, tears in her eyes. Cedric glared but it only made Hermione worse. Finally Hermione calmed down, straightened up and wiped away the tears that strayed from her eyes. Walking over to Cedric she wrapped her arms around his middle and rested her head against his chest. She sighed happily as he kissed the top of her head.

"I wish we didn't have to go back to school."

"I thought you'd want to show me off, Granger. I'm insulted."

Hermione laughed and tightened her arms around Cedric's waist. One hand strayed underneath his shirt and the other ran up and down his back.

"I do, believe me. But I'm gonna miss you. I won't be able to spend as much time with you as I do now."

"I know, but we can spend time when we're revising. I love it when we're together, even if we don't talk."

"Getting gushy are we, Diggory?"

Cedric didn't reply and when she looked up at him he looked quite hurt.

"Sorry, I'm used to our banter, need to realise when it's time to be serious..."

Cedric half smiled and leant down to kiss her briefly, he really did love spending time with her. They'd been together a month and three weeks and he knew it was rushed but he really did love her. And he had liked her a long time before they got together. It was a shame that they were going back to school the next day, he was going to miss spending days with her. He just hoped that they had some freetime together.

Hermione smiled and sighed as Cedric kissed her and thought about going back to school the next day. Of course she was excited. Hogwarts was a second home to her and she'd be able to see all her friends again, not to mention going back to lessons. She just wished that Cedric was in the same house as her or the same year, that way they could spend more time together. They'd make it work though. She only worried about the reactions they'd get, especially from Cho and her friends.

"Cedric..."

"Mmm?"

"Does Cho know about us?"

She felt Cedric stiffen and tighten his hold around her before he answered her. "No, I don't think so. Although she might have seen us. Why?"

"I was just... I figure if we're gonna get any trouble it'll be from her or her friends."

"Oh. I suppose. She's not so bad you know, everyone seems to think she's some jealous controlling girl but she's not. She's just a bit spoilt because she's an only child. Her friends on the other hand... This one girl Marietta is the worst. She seems to think the sun shines out of Cho's..."

"Oi!"

"I think she's got a bit of a thing for her actually. I'm sure I've seen M.E _heart_ C.C written on some pieces of parchment!"

Hermione looked astonished and couldn't stop giggling as he told her tales from when he and Cho were together and Marietta would accompany them in the grounds and look thoroughly jealous that they were together. Cedric said this was because she herself wanted to be with Cho and denied that it was because she was jealous of the relationship, as Hermione said.

Eventually the time came when Hermione had to go home, Hermione said goodbye to Mr and Mrs Diggory and walked back into the garden where Cedric took hold of Hermione by the elbow and gave a sharp twist. Both Cedric and Hermione felt as though they were being compressed enough to fit through a keyhole but within seconds they were standing in Hermione's back garden and both suddenly felt huge after being so compressed.

As it was now September and was almost 10 O'clock the sky was a deep blue and they could only just see each other before the motion sensor light came on. Cedric's head whipped around to see who'd turned it on as Hermione smiled and explained what it was. Cedric relaxed a little and slowly walekd Hermione backwards until she was pressed up against the wall.

"Cedr..."

Hermione didn't get to finish the word as Cedric's outh had covered hers and he was kissing her with his hands slipping beneath the back of her shirt. Instead of finishing the word she ended up moaning into his mouth as his knee pressed against her crotch.

They hadn't had sex yet and while both were fine with waiting (Hermione was still embarassed about his "joke") Hermione knew that she wanted to. And soon. That was another reason neither wanted to go back to Hogwarts, they may have to wait until Christmas before they could have sex.

Eventually they stopped kissing and groping and Cedric leant his forehead against Hermione's. He growled at her lightly and she giggled. She smiled at him and placed er hands on her chest.

"I know what your thinking" She murmured "I don't want to wait until Christmas, I wish it had happened yesterday..."

Cedric looked at her confused for a second and then realisation dawned on his face and he smiled slightly. He leant down and kissed her lightly.

"I was thinking that, I won't lie. But I don't wish we'd done it yesterday, because if we did you wouldn't have enjoyed it as much because you'd be second guessing yourself out of embarassment. I want you to thoroughly enjoy it and if that means we wait until December then we will. Although... There is another way we could..."

"How?" Hermione enquired, her brain working to find a loophole in rules that allowed them to see each other. She couldn't find any. Cedric only smirked and told her he'd see her in the morning. He kissed her again and she moved forwards as he pulled away. He smirked at her as she pouted and said "Now, now Granger. More of that tomorrow when you're showing me off." Then he twisted on the spot and was gone.

Hermione smiled and walked into her house, she walked up the stairs and greeted her parents before going up to her room to make sure she had everything to take with her. She especially made sure she had Cedric's birthday present, he would be eighteen almost two weeks after she turned seventeen. She'd bought him some books he had been admiring in Flourish and Blotts a few weeks previous and also some things like Chocolate frogs and Peppermint Imps. Basically, things he had mentioned he liked.

When Hermione awoke the next morning she got dressed and went to eat breakfast with her parents. Cedric had offered to take Hermione to the train station because it took so long for Hermione to drive there. As Hermione was finishing her second piece of toast she heard her father open the front door and greet Cedric warmly. They had met earlier on in the holidays and got on very well, which made Hermione happy. She was very much "Daddy's Little Girl" so it was important for her that her dad was happy.

"Got your stuff ready, Granger?"

"I do indeed, Diggory. Although you'll have to shrink it for me."

They went upstairs to Hermione's bedroom where Cedric promptly shrunk her trunk until it was small enough to fit in a backpack. Hermione put it in her bag and zipped it up before turning to Cedric.

"What did you mean last night? When you said there might be a way...?"

"Ohh, got naughty things on your mind do you Granger?"

"No, I'm just curious. I don't know how we could exploit the rules so that we could..."

"Just forget what I said, Granger, you'll find out soon enough"

Hermione smirked and walked closer to him, resting her hands on his waist.

"Oh really?" She asked, in a deeper than normal, sultry voice. Cedric swallowed and she felt his heart quicken against her chest.

"You're... Not allowed to do that."

"Mmm, why?" She asked in the same voice, fluttering her eyelashes at him and smiling.

"Cause..." Cedric choked out "When someone as heart-stoppingly sexy as you, says something like that... certain things happen."

Hermione loved knowing that she could cause this reaction in him and desperately wanted to continue. She could feel his hard member pressing against her lower stomach and wished she could push him over to the bed and do it right then and there. Unfortunately she heard her father's slippered feet trudging up the stairs so she pressed a kiss to Cedric's neck andmoved away quickly, picked up her backpack and slinging it on her back, leaving a flushed Cedric standing in the middle of the room. She quickly exited the room so that her father wouldn't come in and see the rather large bulge in the front of Cedric's pants.

"Oh, sorry Dad. Didn't realise you were coming up!"

Soon after, Cedric, Hermione and Hermione's parents were standing in the back garden saying goodbye and preparing to apparate to the train station. Hermione felt the now familiar compression of apparition and tightened her grip on Cedric's arm. They arrived in the same alleyway that Hermione had seen he and his father disappear down less than two months ago. Walking around the corner they saw the familiar faces of people who went to their school but weren't necessarily their friends.

Cedric took hold of Hermione's hand and smiled at her as they walked into the station. Immediately the result was apparent as whispers and points followed them as they passed through the barrier onto Platform 9 and 3/4. Ginny Weasley grinned at her and walked over to them, she hugged them both and then walked off with Michael Corner to find an apartment to sit in.

Cedric gave Hermione a swift kiss before going off to find his friends and Hermione went to find hers before going to the Prefect apartment. The journey was typical of a train journey full of teenagers, there were fanged frisbees whizzing up and down the corridor before Hermione obliterated it. There was a lot of shouting and laughing and sugar fueled hyperactivity which most people expected her to quell. She didn't. Eventually Hermione came accross Cedric's apartment, she found him lounging accross the seats while his friends were squashed up on the other side.

"Diggory! Sit up! Preece, move over and sit next to him. You look like a tin of bloody Sardines like that!"

Everyone was silent for a minute and looked between Cedric and Hermione as he sat up, Malcolm Preece did as he was told and Hermione smirked at them. Just as she was about to leave Cedric grabbed her hand and pulled her into the apartment. He kissed her deeply then pulled away, murmuring "You know I love it when you boss me about" Hermione smirked and noticed the glint in his eye.

"Mmm, I know. Why do you think I do it?"

Hermione left the apartment to wolf whistles and shouting and couldn't help grinning as she walked down the corridor.

Soon enough they were at Hogwarts and the sorting had just finished, Dumbledore was giving a speech about Harry and Voldermort and suddenly Hermione felt an enormous feeling of guilt wash over her. She reached over the table to Harry and tapped his hand. He looked at her and noticed tears in her eyes. She mouthed "I'm so sorry." and Harry knew what she meant. But he also knew that it was their fault she hadn't been to see them, they had banned her from coming to stay afterall. So, Harry smiled and nodded and squeezed her hand slightly before going back to listening to Dumbledore.

Like on the last day of term Hermione saw a piece of parchment flutter down infront of her again. She picked it up and opened it to read under the table.

_Meet me at midnight in the Room of Requirement._

_Come and boss me around..._

_Cedric x_

Hermione grinned and folded the paper back up before looking over at the Hufflepuff table, she saw Cedric staring at her with dark eyes. She smirked at him and winked.

This was going to be a great year.

* * *

Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed this story, it has made me unbelievably happy to read new reviews and to see new people have added my story to their favourite story list or even favourite author list! I promise the sequel will be out soon!


End file.
